Vixen VII
Queen Vixen VII, also known as The Vixen Queen, is a featured character in the 2018 Christmas special, "Silent Night." In terms of the series narrative, Vixen VII is the seventh consecutive Vixen Queen of Vulpus after the institution of the new law that only allows women to inherit the crown. At the time of the War's outbreak, she is wearing the Harmony Crown. The Vixen Queen orchestrated the death of her heir to incite rage in the Kingdom of Vulpus and blamed the attack on the Kingdom of Mallardia. Armed with a casus belli and hell bent on ruling all of Cartonia, the Vixen Queen invaded Mallardia and began the War. Appearances "Silent Night" The Vixen Queen made her first appearance in "Silent Night" in a flashback episode. Six years into her Harmonious Reign, the Queen's two daughters fought in a duel and both died, leaving the Queen without a direct heir. The next in line was her sister's daughter, Victoria Vixen. Victoria fell in love with Bentley Connelly from Canis and caused a national scandal when the relationship became known, as interspecies love was strictly forbidden. The Vixen Queen conspired with Ewan I of Canis to keep the two apart, but the scandal climaxed when Victoria was assassinated in Vulpus directly in front of Vixen VII. The Queen blamed Mallardia for the attack and publicly demanded they fulfill outrageous demands to an ultimatum before New Year's Day. However, she was behind the hit after all and orchestrated the entire event to ensure war. When Mallardia refused the ultimatum's demands, Vulpus invaded Mallardia on New Year's Day 708 and the War began. ''Contact'' The Vixen Queen made a brief appearance in the nightmare of Mickey Elias in "Countdown." In the dream, she repeatedly stabbed Mickey while her fox supporters chanted "Long Live the Vixen Queen!" Character Namesake The Vixen Queen's real name is never said in the episode, as she is known purely as the Vixen Queen. A vixen, however, is a female fox. Antagonist Despite having died before the end of the War, the seventh Vixen Queen is arguably the series main antagonist, having used brutal Machiavellian tactics to ascend to higher power and obliterate the peaceful democratic society that had lasted in Cartonia for 700 years. The emotionless calculating she utilized to murder her own niece and heir highlights her thirst for power and a blatant disregard for any morality. Trivia *Though not said in the episode, the Vixen Queen's husband name is Reynard, which is a male fox. *Due to a law change known as distaffic primogeniture, the eldest daughter will inherit all titles and the throne of Vulpus. It is said in "Silent Night" that Vixen VII is not the eldest daughter, as her elder sister is the mother of Victoria Vixen. This would mean that the elder sister died before Queen Vixen VI did, passing the crown to Vixen VII. *When planning the fox Kingdom and its traditions/customs, the author liked the way Queen Vixen and Vixen Queen could be used interchangeably, as both instilled some sense of portend. *The Vixen Queen's appearance in "Countdown" is the first time a Cartonian character from "Silent Night" appeared outside the special. Category:Characters Category:Featured Characters Category:Foxes Category:Royals Category:Vulpus Category:Cartonians Category:Harmony Crown